Good to be together again
by Emilyz059
Summary: It's A short one but just a quick idea I got about Niles, CC, and their daughter.


It had been almost two year since CC and Niles had agreed to send their daughter Olivia to the dream school she wanted to go to. It was a performing arts school and she was dieing to go. Sadly it meant that our favorite couple wouldn't be able to see their beautiful daughter for quite some time.

CC sat on the couch in the arms of her husband in their amazing California home.

CC looked up from her spot on Niles shoulder and looked into his sparkling blue eyes.

" Niles, I miss her so much."

" I know love. I know. I miss her terribly."

Niles wasn't lying. He did miss his daughter terribly but CC was more broken up about it. She was much more worried then Niles was about Olivia. She loved her daughter more then she ever thought she was capable of and sending her off to a school in New York was torture for CC.

" Niles, I hate to break this lovely moment between us but sadly I have to head to the theatre."

"Ugh fine love go on."

" Love you broom hilda." CC said gathering her keys and coat heading for the door.

"Love you more my witch."

CC gave him a warm smile and left for the theatre. A smile spread over Niles face because he was in on the surprise that was about to come for CC. Once CC left and was already on her way to the theatre Niles hailed a cab and quickly directed the cab driver to escort him to the theatre as well.

NCCCNCCCNCC

CC was dealing with the cast and all of the crew members when she went back stage to check on a few things. Everything seemed to be in order. The prop table, The copies of the scripts for the crew back stage and head sets for communication during the performance, as well as the microphones that were all neatly placed in a silver metal brief case with a black velvet lining. CC continued to look around backstage when she noticed a young blonde that reminded her of Olivia fixing something while dangling from a latter. Her long straight hair touched her back and she was wearing a black t-shirt with black leggings and work boots. She was quietly singing one of the tunes of the play that was about to be put on in the very theatre CC was backstage in. CC observed the blonde for a while and noticed how agile she was jumping from place to place high above the stage floor. She thought her voice sounded familiar, in-fact an awful lot like Olivia's but CC convinced herself other wise. She had been mistaking everyone for Olivia and she just about had enough having the disappointment of somebody else's face turning around filling her heart with sadness and embarrassment.

After a while of watching the blonde explore the ins and outs of the backstage area cc decided the find out who this mystery blonde was. CC had never seen her before and she knew she wasn't on the crew. She wasn't going to let this one slide past her.

"What a lovely voice you have Miss."

Olivia's heart started pounding and a smile stretched across her face. Her father's plan had worked and they got CC right where they wanted her.

"Why thank you Mrs. Brightmore. That means a lot coming from a critic such as yourself." The blonde replied jumping down from the latter she was dangling from.

Olivia turned around and saw her mothers face go from confused to elated.

"Liv!" CC cried out having her daughter run into her arms with a squeal.

"What are you doing here?" CC asked her smile bigger then ever.

" Well my term at Julliard is over and ( authors note: **Btw im aware that's a college but for the sake of the story just go with it haha :P) is almost over and Dad and I made a plan for me to come and see you before I returned back home to attend Hollywood arts."

"Oh darling!" CC cried hugging her daughter again. " I missed you so much Olivia, Ah! I'm so glad you're here."

"So am I mom I really missed you too. Dad told you how upset you were that I was gone." Olivia said with a small breathy laugh.

"Oh he did!? gosh! I'm gonna kill him! I didn't want that to put on a anxiety on you.."

Olivia was prone to anxiety attacks ever since she was little and that was one of the main reasons CC was afraid to send her away. It was something CC had to deal with her whole life and it broke her heart that Olivia had to deal with it too. Even though they weren't such a big deal, they mess with your emotions and CC didn't want her daughter to have to handle it on her own.

" No don't worry mom I was fine." Olivia said taking her mothers soft hands in hers.

" Well alright. You promise?" CC said with a worried look.

"Promise."

Niles waltzed into the theatre and caught Olivia's eye from back stage. She let go of her mothers hands bolting across the stage.

"Dad!" Olivia cried doing a backflip of the stage which caused CC's heart to skip a beat but also lurch because of the excitement in her daughters eyes.

She ran to Niles and embraced him tightly causing a loud "oof" and a chuckle to escape his lungs.

"Hi Princess." Niles said kissing the top of her head.

Even though Olivia was fifteen he always called her that despite the youthful flare on the name. After all She was always his little princess.

Soon after CC came down the stage steps and embraced both Olivia and her husband.

" How did you keep this from me Niles?" CC said smiling.

" All in a days work CaCa." That comment sent the three of them giggling.

The sound of Olivia's playful laugh filled both of her parents hearts with joy. Boy, was it good to be together again.


End file.
